When a fire alarm system changes an alarm sensitivity threshold of the fire alarm system or a device that is part of the fire alarm system, the fire alarm system or the device can be vulnerable to false alarms or nuisance alarms, for example, when a new alarm sensitivity threshold is more sensitive than a current alarm sensitivity threshold.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.